gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Battle of Centennial Bridge
The Battle of Centennial Bridge was a battle on the Savage Locust occupied Centennial Bridge between the Savage Locust and the Lambent and half of Delta Squad as they attempted to aid the besieged CNV Sovereign. History Prelude Half of Delta-One, Corporal Damon Baird, Private Augustus Cole, Private Clayton Carmine and Private Samantha Byrne traveled on a mission to the city of Hanover where they went on a supply run, aided occasionally by the Stranded, but hampered by the Lambent. After learning that the Lambent were attacking the CNV Sovereign, Delta decided to travel to the Centennial Bridge and make their way back to the ship from there despite the warnings that there was a dangerous Stranded camp on the bridge. Battle Reaching the top of the Hanover Cougars Stadium, Delta Squad is forced to use the meathooks to zipline to the Centennial Bridge when there is no cable car waiting for them and the Lambent Stalks started popping up. Along the way, they encountered the Lambent Drudges on two balconies to the right and a ledge to the left and killed them by detonating the fuel tanks next to them with their Boltok Pistols. Reaching the bridge, Delta comes under attack from a Gunker and several more Drudges and Lambent Drones. Delta eliminates the Lambent forms in their landing zone and continues along the bridge. Continuing further down the bridge, Delta finds the supposed Stranded camp only to discover that it was actually a Savage Locust camp with Multi-Turrets, Snipers and Savage Grenadiers. After Delta kills the Locust, a gate opens allowing more Locust including the Savage Boomers, Savage Grenadiers and Savage Butchers into the area. Using a Multi-Turret, Delta kills the Locust and continues along the bridge. Traveling down into the bridge's lower deck, Delta comes under attack by multiple Grenadiers including one with a Multi-Turret. Private Augustus Cole uses a ladder to climb down to a lower level and come up behind the Grenadier in the Turret and take him out. After taking the Locust out in the area, Delta continues down the bridge only to come under attack by another Multi-Turret and Tickers which they quickly eliminated. Delta returns to the upper deck through the ladders and a slopping surface where they encountered a Boomer and more Grenadiers. Delta eliminates them and after descending to a lower level once again, splits up to take both a catwalk and the lower deck. On the catwalk, half of Delta encounters several Grenadiers which they must eliminate in an enclosed space before ascending to the lower deck via another ladder to aid their teammates who have to face the Grenadiers armed with Retro Lancers and Incendiary Grenades. Working together, Delta quickly took the Locust forces out. Reaching the outside again, Delta finds the CNV Sovereign under attack from a Lambent Leviathan and Sergeant Marcus Fenix requests their help in killing it. After the Leviathan smashes some gun turrets on the bridge, Baird suggests finding Locust ordinance on the bridge and using it against the Leviathan. After a crate of Tickers is dropped on them and the Tickers are eliminated, Baird suggests finding more Tickers and using them against the Leviathan. Delta returns to the upper deck through a broken section of road and came under Mortar attack from the Locust forces on the far side of the area of the bridge that they are on. Delta rushes through the metal containers to avoid the mortar attacks and reached the Savage Drones shelling them. Delta eliminates the mortar crew only to come under attack by a Gas Barge. Delta uses the mortars dropped by the Locust to shoot the Gas Barge down and it crashes in the Deadlands. Using a ramp created by the mortar fire from the Gas Barge, Delta returns to the lower deck where they are blocked by holes in the deck and cars until the Leviathan's tentacles smashed the cars out of the way. However, the tentacles which occasionally smashed into the bridge released the Lambent Polyps onto the bridge to attack Delta. Delta eliminates the Polyps and more Grenadiers that they encountered and reached the upper deck once more through the ladders. On the upper deck, Baird speaks with Marcus, asking him to get the Leviathan into position under the bridge for their attack. On this final stretch of bridge with Delta are more Locust forces including another Multi-Turret and a Drone with a One-Shot. After the Locust are eliminated, Delta approaches a crate of Tickers that are there only for more Locust to burst out of the deck behind them. Delta quickly eliminates the last of the Locust and made their way to the crate with Marcus urging them to enact their plan before the Leviathan destroys the Sovereign. Delta spills the Tickers from the crate onto the Leviathan, mortally wounding it in the explosions that the Tickers created. However, in it's death throes, the Leviathan smashes the bridge in half with a tentacle strike and Delta falls off as the Leviathan explodes. Aftermath While Delta successfully killed the Lambent Leviathan, both the Centennial Bridge and CNV Sovereign were destroyed. Also, the Locust Horde was discovered to still be out there in the form of the Savage Locust. While trying to make their way to Anvil Gate across the Deadlands, Delta finds the crashed Gas Barge that they shot down and Corporal Damon Baird takes it's flight controller and reprograms it, later using it to fly a captured Gas Barge to Anvil Gate. Category:Battles Category:COG military victories Category:Events